Conventionally, double sump oil pans have been known, which include a separator installed therein to partition the interior into an inner sump and an outer sump from each other. Refer, for example, to Patent Document 1. In such an oil pan, only the oil that is stored in the inner sump is circulated after the engine is started to quickly increase the temperature of the oil, thereby reducing friction at parts requiring lubrication.